


Random xD

by nonsensestripe



Category: Doraemon (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Random story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsensestripe/pseuds/nonsensestripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidur siang.</p><p>Itu yang dipikirkan Nobita.</p><p>Tapi ...</p><p>Belajar dulu, ya?</p><p>Uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random xD

"DORAEMON ...!"  
Seperti biasa, terdengar suara rengekan Nobita begitu pulang sekolah. Doraemon sedang santai-santai saja makan kue dan teh hijau. Hari sedang cerah dan sejuk. Susah untuk meladeni suara Nobita yang selalu saja merusak suasana. Dudududu~  
"NOBITA! KERAJAKAN PR DULU! ENAK SEKALI MERENGEK-RENGEK SEPERTI ITU!"  
Ibu menggebrak pintu kamar Nobita. Nobita kalap dan segera melompat ke kursi belajar.  
"AKu .. belajar kok, Bu," Nobita memelas dan buru-buru membuka buku yang ada didepannya dan berakting khusyuk belajar tiba-tiba. Setelah itu, hening. Nobita memang terlatih berakting seperti itu untuk mengelabui Ibu selama bertahun-tahun. Buruk, memang.  
Doraemon senyum saja dan sekali lagi menggigit kuenya.  
Ibu melirik tajam pada Doraemon.  
"Aduh, kau juga ternyata sama saja dengan Nobita, ya!"  
Doraemon tersentak kebelakang dan tersedang kuenya.  
Ekspresi yang sempat dilirik Nobita tampak lucu sekali. Sambil menggerak-gerakkan pensilnya, dia terkikik kecil dan mulai memandang bukunya lagi. Membuat gambar superhero, bukannya menggerjakan PR matematika, sebenarnya.

 

Setelah capek 'belajar', Nobita merentangkan tangannya dan menguap. PAdahal, baru saja 30 menit.  
"Tidur, ah ..." gumam Nobita dan merogoh sesuatu untuk dijadikan bantal.  
Belum sepenuhnya terlelap ...  
"OII, NOBITA!" bentakan Doraemon terdengar tepat dibawah telinga Nobita. Ternyata, yang dia jadikan bantal adalah Doraemon.  
"ADUH, AMPUN DORAEMON ...!"  
Nobita ngacir dengan baling-baling bambu yang ada disaku belakangnya. Belum sempat melompat dari jendela untuk terbang, Doraemon menarik saku belakangnya dan membuat sebuah suara keras seperti ...  
BREKK ..! BAM! DUK!  
Doraemon melongo melihat Nobita yang babak belur dibawah. Sepertinya, dia pingsan. Kontan, Doraemon cemas.  
"Ah, maaf Nobita!"  
Saat dihampiri, Nobita memang terkapar. Tapi, bukan pingsan atau meninggal, melainkan ... Tidur siang.  
Zzz ...

-Ciel-

**Author's Note:**

> Hoho, benar-benar nggak kepikiran bakal bikin fanfict gini :D


End file.
